


Aftermath

by Life_and_lorien



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Blind Ignis, M/M, Post-Leviathan, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 10:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12579220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_and_lorien/pseuds/Life_and_lorien
Summary: Ignis wakes up after the Leviathan indecent unable to see. Gladio is there to comfort him.





	Aftermath

When he woke up there was nothing; no light, no sound, just the softness of the plush sheets and an intense pain under his eyelids. He brought his hands up slowly, nervously. They felt foreign to him. His hands were usually so steady. He touched his face to find bandages there. That would explain why he could not see. He heard shouting from outside. He could tell it was Gladiolus the second they started talking. The big, broad shouldered man sounded heated. He had no idea who he was talking with. Right now, Ignis was more concerned about the bandages that covered his eyes. He didn’t dare remove them. If they where there, they were there for a reason. He brought his hands back down into his lap and sighed. This was the aftermath of Leviathan’s blessing. Ignis doubted there was anything left of the city now. He just hoped that Noctis was able to gain her favor. He worried for his young Prince. The right had done a great deal of damage to him. He only imagined what it did to Noctis. Ignis heard more arguments outside and someone storming off. The door opened. He was shaking. 

“Iggy,” said a gruff, masculine voice that held a hint of gentleness and worry that no one but Ignis would have been able to place.

“Gladio? What happened? Are you unharmed? What about Prompto? Noctis?” Ignis asked urgently. The tone was uncharacteristic of the usually so calm man. 

Gladio moved to the bed, sitting not too far away from Ignis but he was cautious. Even with the bandages over his eyes he could still feel the unease radiating off the larger man. The weight on the bed shifted as Gladio sat, accommodating the larger man. The bed was certainly big enough to fit them both comfortably. 

“Prompto is fine, Just a few scratches. Nothin’ too bad.” Gladio said quietly, looking sadly at his life-long friend all though Ignis could not see him.

“Noct,” Gladio continued. He was quiet for a moment. Ignis was concerned. That wasn’t good news.

“He’s okay… just asleep. I ain’t surprised, after what he did.” Gladio reached for Ignis’ hand. It wasn’t gloved like it usually was and the smooth, slender fingers contrasted Gladio’s rough, calloused own, and Ignis felt safe for a moment. Their prince was alive. Prompto was alive. Gladio was alive, and so was Ignis, although that did not explain the bandages. He hardly remembered what happened before he passed out after. 

“Iggy… I gotta tell you something. You aren’t gonna like it.” The large man gave Ignis’ hand a gentle squeeze. 

“Gladio, if it has anything to do with my eyesight please tell me.” Ignis said dryly, trying to hide the uncertainty from his voice, but Gladio was smarter than that. Ignis knew he could tell how upset and terrified he was right now even though he would never allow himself to show it.

“The Docs don’t think… they don’t think you’ll get your sight back.” Gladio’s voice wavered.

Ignis was silent. He turned to face Gladio, where he thought he would be. He’d be looking at him right now if he could see, but there was nothing in the darkness, nothing through the bandages. Now, even if he opened his eyes there would be nothing. He didn’t even want to open his eyes. The realization hadn’t hit him yet that he had actually lost his sight. He wouldn’t be able to tell with the bandages that covered his face. He reached a free hand to gently touch Gladio’s face. He cupped his jaw, feeling the stubble against the smooth skin of his hands. He would probably never see him again. He’d never look into his eyes or see him smile. He couldn’t fill his duty as the King’s advisor and strategist with no eyesight, but not being able to see Gladiolus ever again was just as bad as not being able to serve the king. He didn’t know which was worse. Prince Noctis was his life. He was his right hand. He had been for most of his life. He’d still serve, even if he didn’t have his eyes. He’d serve the king until he died. Ignis swore an oath like Gladiolus did. Even though they were sworn to protect the crown, they were still his closest friends. Noctis wasn’t just their prince, their king. He was their friend. 

“Iggy… Say something, anything…” Gladiolus spoke quietly, just as uncertain and sorrowful as Ignis’ own. 

“What is there to say, Gladio? I will likely never see again.” He could hear the broken tone and how hard the strategist tired to hide it. His keen eyes were everything. Ignis was stiff. He was usually stiff but never this stiff, not around Gladio. He was like stone, back straight in the large bed, looking in Gladio’s general direction but not really looking. Gladio was looking back at him, staring at the bandages that covered his eyes. He was washed over with guilt. He kept thinking there was more he could do to protect him. As Shield it was his job to protect. Technically that extended to Prince Noctis but right now… Noctis was fine. He survived unharmed. 

“You did what you could. Noct is our first priority. I lost my sight protecting him and that is okay, Gladiolus. This isn’t your fault.” Ignis said quietly, dragging his hand down Gladio’s cheek. 

Gladio never let himself cry. He wasn’t that kind of man. He never let his emotions get the better of him, but sitting there in the unfamiliar bed, holding Ignis’ hand as he stared at his bandaged face. He shed a tear, just one down the side of his cheek. After a long moment of thick, heavy silence he spoke again.

“I won’t say it’s gonna be all right, but I can say I’ll be right here with you, Iggy. I’ll be your eyes until you don’t need me anymore.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I wrote a couple of months ago. It was suppose to be a part of a longer work but I never got to it. Leave a comment if you liked it and would like more! It's always wonderful to hear from those who read my works. Feedback is welcome! Thanks for reading.


End file.
